


Penny Parker: Everyone's Favorite Avenger

by KitFangirls



Series: Penny Parker: Everyone's Favorite Avenger [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Genderswap, Irondad, Penny Parker - Freeform, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Spidergirl - Freeform, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitFangirls/pseuds/KitFangirls
Summary: Penny said yes to being an Avenger, a decision she has yet to regret. Now that means balancing her messed up life, a dangerous job, and school .





	1. Chapter 1

Penny sat in class, tapping her pencil against the desk. It was chemistry, a class she used to enjoy but had gotten boring quickly. They were going over chemical equations Penny had learned months ago. The bell rang and Penny scooped up her backpack. She had abandoned the idea of a locker ever since Flash started targeting her even more. 

The girl ran out of class, her loose brown curls following behind. She had almost made it to her next class before she heard a voice behind her. 

“Penny Parker,” Flash boomed. 

Penny tried to keep her head down as kids started leaving the hallway, but was grabbed by the shoulder. The hallway was nearly empty by now, and she sighed in defeat.

“Give up so soon. That’s right, you’re a weak, stupid, liar,” he spat. 

Penny didn’t even flinch when Flash’s fist came barreling into her face. The impact made a small thud, then stung for a moment. The feeling quickly subsided, something she credited to her advanced healing. Flash then aimed for the stomach. This was a bit harder, and no speedy healing could take away the feeling of wanting to throw up. 

“Fight back,” Flash grunted, punching her in the face again. 

Penny sighed. Being beat up was something she didn’t enjoy, but found she had to live with. She couldn’t fight back. She was to strong and didn’t want to permanently injure anyone. 

“Is Mr.Stark gonna swoop in and save you,” Flash mocked. 

The girl almost laughed at the comment. If Mr.Stark knew what was happening, Flash’s head would be on a platter that the rest of the Avengers ate up. But she wasn’t weak and didn’t need help. She could handle this. 

“Fight back,” Flash screamed. 

He probably didn’t scream it, but that’s what it felt like to her heightened senses, and Flash was an inch away from her ear. Penny came to a terrible conclusion. Flash wouldn’t stop until she fought back. The girl quickly pulled up her fist and lightly tapped Flash’s face. Except it wasn’t so light because Flash landed on the ground with a thud, and his nose started to bleed. 

“I think you broke my nose,” He squealed. 

Penny sunk to the ground. This was bad. 

A teacher came out of the nearest classroom and gaped at sight. Flash lay on the floor, blood creating a steady stream out of his nose. Penny was slumped against a locker, head in her hands. 

“Penelope Parker, office,” The teacher screeched. 

Penny silently nodded her head, then lifted herself up from the floor. She slowly walked towards the office, where a receptionist had her take a seat. The teacher must’ve called the office already. Within moments, the door to Principal Morita’s office opened and she was beckoned inside. Penny slunk down in the chair across from the desk. Principal Morita opened his mouth to speak.

“I don’t know what just happened Penny. You’ve always been the star student. Graduating top of your class, leading your Decathlon team to victory, and being one of the youngest people to score a Stark Internship,” Mr.Morita said with a bit of disappointment. 

Penny sat silent, looking at her feet. She didn’t know how to respond. 

“What happened,” he finally asked. 

Penny continued to hold her silence. 

“I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what's going on,” Mr.Morita sighed, throwing his hands in the air. 

He spun around once in the butterscotch swivel chair, then placed his hand on the desk. It landed silently. 

Penny didn’t know how to respond. She could tell the truth, and a talk with all the legal guardians would happen. Mr.Stark and Aunt May didn’t need to know about any of this. She could also remain silent. That would also result in a legal guardian talk, at least a week of detention, the Steve Rogers Please Behave talk, and patrol ripped from her for a good two weeks. She would also only be allowed on the most crucial missions. 

“Penny, I’m scared you are getting into things you can’t get out of. You occasionally ditch school, you just got in a fight. It’s also very clear that mark on your calf is a bullet wound. Is everything alright at home?” Mr.Moritia asked, concern glazing his voice

Penny sighed. She had hoped that no one had noticed the bullet hole in her calf, but apparently someone had. It was just another bullet wound from a few weeks ago when they went to Morocco to finish off some terrorists. It was an easy mission, something that none of them had to think twice about. Weak little Penny still managed to end up with a bullet in her leg. Penny didn’t want to talk about her after school activities, and decided to go with option two. 

“I punched Flash. I wasn’t provoked, I just got angry,” Penny calmly answered.

Mr.Mortia looked at her unsurely, then the bell rang. Had Penny really been sitting in here that long?

“I can’t give you detention for today because it’s the monitors day off, but I can give you detention for a week. No parent letters, though, as I don’t think you’re giving me the full story. I’m checking the security feed.” Mr.Mortia decided. 

Penny nodded, then grabbed her backpack and bolted down the halls. She made it to the exit, and found Ned and Mj waiting there. 

“Dude, what happened,” Ned asked. 

“Nothing,” Penny responded quickly. 

Mj rolled her eyes. 

“Of course it was nothing,” She mocked. 

Penny rolled her eyes back and walked out of school, but Ned and Mj jogged to catch up with her. 

“Do you want to come over tonight,” Mj asked, “My dad’s making tacos.”

Penny smiled. She had the best friends ever. Even though Mj called her looser in every other sentence, and Ned could sometimes get a bit too excited, both put up with Penny. 

“I can’t. It’s a compound night and Natasha training me in hand to hand. I should be a bit sore tomorrow. We also have a meeting about this weekend,” Penny explained, a sad smile crossing her face. 

Ned got really excited. He loved hearing about his best friend’s adventures with his heroes. He had met all of the Avengers on multiple occasions, whether it was Penny’s 15th birthday party, or him just coming over to the compound to hang out. He still went into shock anytime he met Penny’s coworkers. 

“What's this weekend,” He said, bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

Penny gave him a small smile, “I can’t tell you until Monday.”

Ned nodded as he and Mj walked over to where Mj’s dad was waiting in the car. He waved at Penny, and Penny waved back as the car sped away. She sighed and walked over to an empty clearing where she pulled a metal device out of her pocket. She set it on the ground, then flipped a small switch. A portal appeared and Penny could see the entrance to the compound. She hopped through, and picked up the device then turned it off. 

She stuffed the metal box into her pocket and looked around. It was a bit cooler upstate, and Penny pulled a jacket out of her backpack and put it over her shoulders. She walked up to the entrance and pulled out a key card that hung from a lanyard around her neck. It held her SI and Compound pass on one side, a side that she kept downwards. The other side held her student ID. Penny scanned it, and the door popped open and she walked inside. 

People were milling around the compound lobby, a few giving a second glance to Penny. Not many people knew about Penny’s identity, but most ignored the 15 year old girl who walked into the compound every Tuesday, Thursday, and weekend. Penny walked over to the elevator and scanned her keycard inside. 

“Fri, can you take me up to the living quarters,” Penny asked, then put the lanyard back in her shirt. 

“Of course Penny. I believe Ms.Romanoff is waiting for you in the common area,” FRIDAY hummed. 

Penny nodded and waited a few moments as the elevator carried her up. The doors robotically opened, and Penny stepped out into the common area. A few Avengers milled around. Sam was at the island eating chips, while Wanda was explaining some sort of game to Clint. He nodded every few moments to show he understood, but the game sounded confusing. Natasha was on the couch, patiently waiting. She looked up when the elevator closed. Her gaze was focused at me. 

“Are you ready for me to whip you into shape,” She smirked. 

Penny looked at her.

“I’ve got homework. Sorry Ms. Natasha,” Penny replied back, her voice saying she wasn’t really sorry. 

“Hey, it’s Auntie Nat to you. That’s what Clint’s kids call me,” Natasha yelled as Penny stepped back into the elevator. 

Penny rolled her eyes and pressed the button for the private lab, and waited for it to carry her down. She tapped her feet then positioned her backpack on her shoulder. The elevator opened and Penny stepped out into the lab where Mr.Stark was working on something.  
“Hey kiddo,” He mumbled. 

“Hey Mr.Stark,” Penny responded, then made her way to her usual spot and began taking books out of her bag. 

Penny silently sat down and started working on some chemistry homework, and flew through it quickly. She then opened her Pre-Calc homework, and tapped the pencil against the desk. While the problems weren’t hard, she still had to think about them. It made homework time more enjoyable, though. 

“Watcha working on, Pen,” Mr.Stark asked. He didn’t look up from what he was working on. 

“Pre-Calc. Nothing too hard, I just have to actually think about it,” Penny sighed, then scratched an answer down. 

“Oh my gosh. Penelope Parker, thinking,” Mr.Stark mocked. He set his tools down and walked over to where Penny was working.

“Oh, you don’t have to help me,” Penny said quickly, setting down her pencil.

“I’m not, I just want to see what you’re doing. Penny Parker doesn’t need help,” He mocked again. 

Penny rolled her eyes and pushed the swivel chair away from the desk, and Mr.Stark took her place. 

“Penny, did you write your name at the top. That doesn’t look like your handwriting,” Mr.Stark asked. 

Penny’s face fell into a puzzled look as she moved forward to look at what Mr.Stark was talking about. 

“No… Mrs.Jones must’ve written it down,” Penny muttered. 

“Pen, this is most definitely not Pre-Calc, this is college level stuff,” Mr.Stark grinned. 

Penny put the pieces together. Of course Mrs.Jones gave her a special worksheet, something that occasionally happened. Penny was flattered by the fact that she was thought to be smarter than other students, but she hated being singled out. Penny grunted and finished another problem before moving onto a book. 

She finished her reading pretty quickly, and started on a quick rough draft, then said goodbye to Mr.Stark.  
“Where you headed, Pen,” He asked, a wrench between his teeth. 

“Ms.Natasha’s giving me some hand to hand lessons and a few bruises,” Penny laughed while packing up her stuff. 

Mr.Stark said something inaudible, and Penny slung the backpack across her shoulder. 

“I’ll be back after the meeting,” Penny called out. She stepped into the elevator and let it carry her up to the quarters where she could change into better clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

Penny dodged a blow, but failed to hit Ms.Natasha. She dodged another one, then threw a weak hit into her opponents stomach. The assassin only stumbled back, but didn’t throw a blow at Penny. 

“I say we take a break,” She smiled. 

Penny nodded, wiping some sweat from her forehead. She walked over to the bench and pulled out her water bottle. The exterior was covered with stickers. 

Natasha followed Penny’s lead, except her water bottle wasn’t covered with colorful decals. 

“What is all over your water bottle,” Ms.Natasha said.

“Stickers. It's what all the hip kids do. I have one with you on it,” Penny joked. She rolled the water bottle to the otherside. The small decal had a cartoon version of Black Widow. Next to it, it said Ultimate Boss Lady. 

Natasha smiled. 

“We need to find some stickers for my water bottle,” she laughed. 

Penny smiled in response, then stopped as Ms.Natasha’s gaze hardened. 

“About your fighting. Your defense it amazing, almost as good as mine. I’m going to credit that to your weird sixth sense. Your offense needs some work. I’d run a few more with you, but we’re out of time. I’d like to let you know I wasn’t going extremely easy on you back there,” Natasha explained. 

Penny nodded as Ms.Natasha spoke, showing she was listening. Everything that the women was pointing out was true, and Penny cursed herself for not working on offense more. 

“Time to go. Meetings in 15 minutes,” Ms.Natasha added. 

Penny stood up and started towards the elevator as Natasha walked over to the racks to get something. 

“Thanks Ms.Natasha,” Penny called before entering the elevator. 

“It’s Auntie Nat, for the millionth time,” She responded. 

Penny grinned, then walked into the elevator. 

__________________________________________________________________________

“Steve, the most important thing is blowing the place up. We’ll save as many innocents as we can, but if we don’t blow that place up Hydra will undoubtedly pop up somewhere else,” Ms.Natasha explained. 

“Nat, the people are the reason we do this. We know there’s a bunch of brainwashed kids in there and…,” Mr.Rogers started. 

“And if we blow the place up Hydra can’t do that to any more,” Ms.Natasha interrupted. 

The others joined the debate, siding with either Ms.Natasha or Mr.Rogers. Penny sat at the end of the long conference table, spinning a pencil and doodling on the first page of her notepad. They’d already been in here for 15 minutes, and planning the raid on Hydra's biggest base seemed far from finished. 

“Penny, what do you think,” someone asked. 

Penny jolted up in her seat as everyone looked at her. One part of her was wondering why they were asking her. Usually, they left her alone in the meetings to take notes on the plan of action. She never got a say, and didn’t want one either. 

She looked across the table at Mr.Stark. He was following Penny’s lead and staying mostly silent. He’d voiced his opinion in the beginning, but Penny forgot what it was. 

“I think blowing the place up should be priority. Most of the people inside are already brainwashed to kill us, something that will take lots of willpower to undo. And like Ms. Natasha said, if we don’t get rid of the base more will pop up and the amount of people targeted by them will double,” Penny said. 

“I think that settles it. We’re blowing the place up as a priority,” Mr.Clint said, a bit of a smile creeping onto his face.

A few grunts and nods were given in response to that, and Mr.Rogers sighed in defeat. He stood up, walked to a whiteboard, and started sketching out the area of the Hydra base. 

“Okay. So we don’t know to much about the area. Just that it's 80 miles outside of Vienna in the middle of the forest. Therefore we need scouts to look at the area before we all head in. Clint, Nat, and Penny. That means you,” Steve announced. 

The three scouts nodded. It wasn’t uncommon for them to be chosen for this job. They were small, quiet, and quick. It was easy for them to quickly run through the outside of an area without being seen. 

“Once you guys come back, then we’ll come up with a more complete plan. We have ten minutes to set up inside, rescue people we can, then we blow the place up,” Steve concluded. 

Everyone jotted down some notes (except for Mr.Stark). A few get up to leave, and Penny started to follow. It was a compound night, meaning that she would be staying over and go to school from there

“Hey Pen, wanna work with me in the lab,” Mr.Stark asked. 

Penny’s heart lept a bit, and she followed him into the elevator that took them down to the private lab. Penny placed her hands in her pocket and felt the detention slip. The detention slip. 

She felt her heart dropped when she realized she had to have it signed by tomorrow. 

“Hey Mr.Stark,” She muttered. 

“What’s up, Penny,” He responded. 

“Um… I kinda got a detention and need you to sign the slip stating you understand that I’ll be staying 30 minutes after school for a week,” Penny mumbled. She looked at her feet and started fiddling with her hands. 

“I’m not going to ask you what you did. You can tell me yourself when you’re ready. Of course I’ll sign it,” he said caringly. 

Penny smiled a bit as the elevator opened, and the two stepped out. Mr.Stark headed for a workbench that had an Iron Man suit leg attached, and Penny headed for the workbench that had all the supplies needed to make her web fluid. 

They both worked while listening to rock music and talking a bit. Labtime was something special, a place for it reserved in Penny’s mind. The fluorescent lights kept the area well lit, and an endless supply of materials, tools, and chemicals was laid out before her. 

Penny was mixing up a (hopefully) stronger webfluid, and stirred it a bit. She waited a couple moments to let it form, then stirred again. She repeated the process for a few minutes until she heard Mr.Stark grunting. 

“Are you okay Mr.Stark,” Penny shouted to the other end of the lab. 

He let out another grunt in reply, then emerged from what he was working on. 

“You have baby hands. Come here and help me,” he sighed. 

Penny quickly hurried to the counter where Mr.Stark worked, and waited for further instruction. 

“There’s a wire in there. It’s copper and connected to the main circuit board. Reach in an untangle it from the silver wire,” Mr.Stark explained. 

Penny nodded and leaned over the iron boot, quickly seeing what he was talking about. The copper wire looked like it had been woven across the silver one, and Penny’s hand was just small enough to fit through the opening. She could feel Mr.Starks breath on the back of her head, and shimmied her hand through. She grabbed the silver wire and carefully separated it from the copper one. 

“Ta da,” Penny exclaimed, pulling her hands out of the boot. 

“I’ve been trying to fix that for days, working around it until I found a way to do it better. I thought about asking Pepper, but last time I used her baby hands she swore she wouldn’t let me do that again,” He explained. 

Penny let out a small chuckle, then turned to the clock. It was already 10:00. 

“I’m going to go to bed. I’ve got school tomorrow,” Penny said, making her way back to her work area. 

She quickly put all her things back where they belonged, and walked back to the elevator. 

“Thanks Mr.Stark,” She yelled before entering the elevator. 

“It’s Tony,” he muttered. 

Penny didn’t respond and stepped into the elevator that carried her to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked this chapter! Come talk to me on tumblr @kitfangirls


	3. Chapter 3

Penny sat in detention, listening to the stupid Captain America PSA. She ignored it, knowing that when he found out, Penny would get a much more in depth talk.

The detention monitor sat in his desk, eating sour cream and onion chips and looking at his phone. He was clearly not paying attention. Penny could ditch if she wanted to. 

That was a bad idea, so Penny stayed put. She observed the other kids. Flash sat near the back, pouting about the fact that he’d gotten in trouble for talking back in class. Again. Some other students were in the area, but Penny didn’t recognize them. Mj sat next to her. The girl didn’t have detention but sketched other’s faces. It was weird, but Penny didn’t judge her friend. 

The PSA continued, talking about how to get help if you’re struggling. Penny started doodling on a piece of paper when the door opened. 

“Queens,” a voice hissed. 

“Yes Mr.Rogers,” Penny sighed.

She thought for a minute. Why was Steve Roger’s in detention? Penny looked up to see Mr.Rogers standing in the doorway, discreetly trying to get Penny’s attention. It wasn’t working because the entire class was gaping at him. 

“You can’t just pull me out of detention,” I hissed. 

“One: Why didn’t you tell me. We will finish this talk later. Two: I will pull you out of detention when we’ve got an important lead and need to get to Vienna ASAP,” he hissed back. 

By this point, kids had started whispering to each other. The monitor didn’t try to do anything, just stared at Mr.America up front. 

“Hurry,” he said a bit louder. 

Penny bolted from her desk and grabbed her bag. She followed Captain America down the hallway (he was in full gear,) and pushed up a locker to grab her remaining supplies. She pulled it out, and followed him out the back door into a grassy clearing. 

“Can you magic portal us to the compound,” Steve asked. 

Penny quickly pulled out her metal box and switched the flip. Steve jumped through, and it closed. Penny cursed and reopened it, jumping through herself. She grabbed the box and followed Steve to the quinjet, where it was clear the others were. 

They ran up the stairs, and Penny bolted inside. She threw herself down on a bench and panted. 

Everyone stared at her. 

“I had to pull little miss Parker out of detention,” Steve jabbed. 

Penny flinched a bit at his harsh tone. 

“I know. I’m the one who signed the slip. Can we please move on?” Tony sighed. 

Everyone nodded, and Penny looked down in shame. Penny Parker was weak. Penny Parker got detentions. Penny Parker didn’t deserve anything she had. 

Penny pushed back tears as the other’s went over the plan one last time. After they finished, she opened her phone to find a dozen messages from Ned, Mj, and May. 

“Crap,” she whispered. 

“Whats up,” Clint muttered. 

“I forgot to tell May about the fact that the mission got moved forward,” she explained. 

Mr.Barton gave her a sympathetic look, then turned back to his magazine. 

Penny quickly texted May, explaining the situation. She received one simple text back. 

I swear, I’m going to kill Tony Stark

Penny almost laughed at the text and turned back to Mr.Stark. He was scrolling through his phone. 

“Mr.Stark, I believe you’re in danger,” Penny said robotically, trying to mock FRIDAY. She held the phone up to him and he read the text. 

“Aunt Hottie's gonna kill me,” he laughed.

Penny chuckled a bit, and turned back to her phone. She opened instagram, and started scrolling through the plethora of science jokes and memes. A few ‘Spidergirl Updates’ popped up. She loved checking those. 

After a few minutes, her screen changed to show that Ned was video chatting her. Penny sighed, and pressed accept. His face filled the screen. 

“Oh my gosh are you okay? You’re probably better than okay considering you just got picked up from school by Captain America. Where are you? Are you dead. Don’t be dead. I’m assuming you can’t come by and help me build my new lego set tonight,” Ned rambled. 

Penny’s face flushed red as a few of the Avengers let out snickers. 

“I’m fine Ned. I really am. Just that the thing I was going to do this weekend got pushed forward a bit,” Penny explained. 

Ned opened his mouth to say something, but someone snatched the phone from his and Mj’s face filled the screen. 

“I drew your face during detention today once you realized who was at the door, and I’m going to say, this is now my most prized possession,” Mj snickered. 

Penny rolled her eyes, not noticing Tony appearing behind her. 

“Who are you talking to,” he said in a low voice. 

She turned backwards, laughing at his attempt to scare her. 

“Just Ned and Mj,” she shrugged. 

“Hi Ned and Mj. Penny’s working right now and she can’t take calls,” he mocked. 

“Mr.Stark,” Penny whined. 

“Uh uh, no buts.”

“But.”

“No.”

Mr.Stark grabbed the phone and ended the call, leaving Penny pouting on the floor. 

“How long is this flight,” Penny muttered. 

“Six hours, thanks to my super fancy speedy plane,” Mr.Stark dramatically exclaimed. 

Penny didn’t respond, and opened her backpack. She pulled out some books and homework, and climbed onto the ceiling. The others didn’t acknowledge her, considering that Wanda was floating around the plane and Vision was flying outside of it. Sam was also in his armor, clinging to the ceiling like a bat. 

Penny started reading a book, trying to catch up on what she might miss. She noticed Mr.Barton writing something down. 

“What are you writing,” she asked curiously. 

“His last words,” Natasha interjected.

Clint looked at her defensively. 

“He’s an overdramatic little baby,” Natasha laughed. 

The others also chuckled, and Natasha took a swig of water from a water bottle. There was a singular little sticker, and Penny focused on it. She realized it was by the same artist as her Black Widow sticker, except instead of Black Widow, this one had Spidergirl. Penny grinned uncontrollably, trying to pretend she didn’t see the sticker.


	4. Chapter 4

Penny stood in front of the quinjet, staring at the large woods before her. Steve sat on his little motorcycle, and the other’s who didn’t move fast on foot crowded into two four wheelers. Penny stood next to Mr.Stark as they went over the plan. Again. 

“Okay, we’ll wait 10 miles outside the base while the scouts go in and tell us what they see,” Steve commanded for the millionth time. 

Everyone nodded, and started out. Penny swung between the tree’s overhead the others, Mr.Stark a little bit ahead of her. It was calm and peaceful. She swung for about 45 minutes, then Steve brought everyone to a halt. 

“Are you ready to go in,” he said through the comms. 

“Yes,” Penny replied softly.

Clint and Natasha separated from the group on the ground, and Penny stayed overhead. She could hear the whir of Mr.Stark pulling down the iron plate to reveal his face, and looked back. 

“Good luck kid,” he smiled. 

Penny grinned as he shut the plate, and silently started through the woods. Penny reached a security checkpoint before the other two, frantically pulling up the comms. 

“Mr.Barton, Ms.Natasha. Stop! There’s a security checkpoint coming up soon. I’ll get you in the tree’s so we can jump over them. We don’t want anyone to know we’re here yet,” Penny hissed through the comms. 

She heard grunts of acknowledgment from the comm, and looked down to see the pair waiting for her. She shot a web, and Natasha grabbed on. Penny pulled her up until she was resting on a branch next to her. She did the same with Clint, and the trio carefully climbed the trees. 

Eventually, the reached the base. It was huge. People were milling about, and she saw trucks coming in and out of the base. They all scanned the area, and Natasha started making estimates through the comms about how many people, the area of the place, and the best entrances and exits. Penny scanned the area. Something caught her eye. A truck had just pulled in, and the back was opened. About a dozen scared kids sat inside, each one begging not to be taken. The soldiers didn’t give any mercy and carelessly ushered them into a room. Another truck was behind that one. 

“They’re bringing in kids,” Penny said through the comms. 

“I don’t understand,” Someone responded.

“They have about 50 kids in the backs of trucks. I don’t think they’re brainwashed. They all looked starved and they’re forcing them into some sort of holding area,” Penny explained. 

A few people responded, but Penny blocked it out. 

“Hey Pen, why don’t you and the other two come back to the rendezvous point. Then we can get this show on the road,” Mr.Stark’s soft voice responded. 

Penny nodded, and the scouts all made their way back to the rendezvous point where a more definitive plan was being assembled. 

“Penny, your job is to get those kids out of there. As many as you can. Web them up in tree’s, find a spot for them to stay put, whatever. You have 15 minutes to get as many as you can out of there,” Steve explained. 

Penny nodded and pulled her mask over her head as they all slowly moved towards the base. When they reached it, Wanda quickly took out the guards. She knocked them unconcious, and the other Avengers silently started planting the bombs and taking out guards. Penny made her way to the trucks, where a group of kids was being unloaded. 

She webbed a few soldiers to the wall and looked back at the frightened children in the back of the truck. How was she going to get all of them out safely? No other guards noticed that Penny was there, and she beckoned to the children to remain quiet. 

“I need backup. Lots of kids,” Penny hissed into the comms. 

“Your Auntie Nat is coming to save the day,” Natasha responded. 

Within moments, the Black Widow had arrived and approached Penny. She was disguised in a Hydra uniform, holding another one for Penny. 

“Put this on and take your mask off. It will help you blend in,” Natasha whispered. 

Penny nodded, slipping the Hydra uniform over her suit. Natasha grinned at Penny, and Penny didn’t know exactly what she was going to do. The Natasha climbed into the truck, and a few grunts were heard inside. The women popped her head back out and looked and Penny. 

“You sit in the back with the kids. Protect them from anything. I’ll drive this truck out of here,” she responded. 

Penny nodded, and slipped in the back with the kids. They all looked at he unsurely and muttered in some language that Penny didn’t understand. 

“Do any of you speak English,” Penny asked. 

They all looked at her sideways, and Penny grunted. Great. She opened her mouth to say something else when the curtain covering the back of the truck opened. She assumed it was Natasha, considering the truck had stopped. She turned around to see 8 Hydra soldiers. The children screamed as they grabbed Penny and knocked her out. 

__________________________________________________________________________

“Where’s Penny,” Tony hissed at the rendezvous point. 

Natasha looked down at the floor, holding a rag to her leg. 

“I...I… lost her. They took her. Once they figured out that we infiltrated the base they took me out then got Penny. They took her in with all the other kids. I tried to help her, but I couldn’t. I’m so sorry. I’m her Auntie Nat and I was supposed to keep her safe. I failed.” Natasha cried. 

Her face fell into her hands and she started to sob. The Avengers all looked at the floor. 

“She’s not dead,” Wanda spat. 

“She might as well be,” Steve yelled. 

“We can still get her back,” Wanda yelled louder. 

“QUIET,” Tony’s voice boomed. 

All the Avengers looked at him. 

“According to Bucky, you had to be weak to be brainwashed and mind erased or whatever. He said it only took them a day to get him prepped, but he was already very weak. Most people it take two or three days. Penny’s really strong. That’s not a secret. I say we have at least four days to get her back,” Tony explained. 

The other Avengers nodded, showing they understood. Maybe Penny wasn’t gone after all. 

________________________________________________________________________

Penny lay on the floor. Her leg stung, and it was probably broken. She lay in a pool of something sticky and red. The smell was metallic, and it spread throughout the room. 

Penny tried to get up, but she was tired. She was really tired. She’d only been at the base for 12 hours as they worked on weakening her. She was kicked. She was shot at. She was punched. She was battered and broken and bruised. 

She heard footsteps as people entered the room. They picked her up and dragged her somewhere by the arms. Penny struggled a bit, but I was hopeless. She looked behind her. Her body was leaving a trail of blood. 

They reached a room with a chair and a weird helmet. She struggled as they shoved her into the chair and placed the helmet over her head. 

She felt a blinding pain. A pain that made her want to give up. She didn’t, though. She just remembered May, Ned, Mj, and Mr.Stark. She remembered all the Avengers. She even remembered that one distant memory of her third birthday where her parents took her to ride a pony. 

“We need to wear her down more. Try again tomorrow,” Someone said. 

Penny grinned a bit. Not that they could see. Penny wasn’t weak. Penny was strong. 

__________________________________________________________________________

Tony sat in the quinjet, staring at May’s contact. He knew he should call her. At least text her. He couldn’t bring himself to do it though. 

“Have you called her aunt,” Steve asked, sitting down next to Tony. 

Tony wanted to throw a book at him. He was trying. 

“Not yet,” Tony sighed. 

“Why haven’t you called her aunt! There’s a fifteen year old girl dying in a enemy base and her guardian doesn’t know,” Steve yelled. 

Now he was definitely going to kill him. The other Avengers looked up from their various places around the quinjet.

“I don’t think you get it. Once her aunt finds out what happened, we’ll never see her again. Never,” Tony said through gritted teeth. 

That’s when everyone went quiet. No one must’ve figured it out. Tony looked around at the other’s. Wanda was sitting on a bench, clutching her knees to her chest. Clint was sitting at a table, writing something. Bruce was writing something like Clint, and Sam was sleeping. Vision was patiently sitting. Natasha was nowhere to be seen. She’d been sitting by the nearby lake a lot. 

“Okay. We start operation Save Spidey in 3 hours once the sun sets,” Steve said softly. 

He was given a few nods in response, but nothing very big. Just enough to show that people were acknowledging him. 

Tony mustered the courage to call May. Steve was right, she deserved to know. The call went to voicemail, and Tony let out a sigh. 

“Hey Mrs.Parker, this is Mr.Stark. I just wanted to say that Penny got captured by Hydra. We’re doing everything we can to get her back. I just wanted you to be prepared just in case she didn’t come back,” Tony whispered, straining his voice to not cry.

Tony ended the voicemail and slumped back into the bench. 

“We’re gonna get her back,” Clint said confidently, “We have to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked this chapter!!! Next one being posted tommorow! (I do have a daily posting schedrule)


	5. Chapter 5

Penny sat on the concrete floor. Her body was torn apart, and she was pale. It may have been from exhaustion, the cold, hunger, or the loss of blood she was currently facing. Her breaths were ragged. She couldn’t give up though.

It had been three days since she’d been captured. She knew because everyday they came in and tried to erase her, but she didn’t let them. They had attacked midnight on Saturday, which meant it was Monday. They had just finished their third attempted at erasing her. 

It didn’t work, but Penny felt her strength dwindling. Next time she might not be so lucky. 

The girl tried to stand up, but pain shot up her right leg. She forgot that something happened to it, and tried to ignore the fact that she swore she could see the bone. Her head hurt, and she wanted to go to sleep. She knew she couldn’t. Some sort of concussion was most likely present, and sleeping would make it worse. Or kill her altogether. 

Alarms started ringing. Penny couldn’t tell if they were in her head, or there were actually alarms. Then she heard shuffling outside the metal door. No one came in, but rapid German was fired a million different directions. Hope started to flood Penny’s heart. Maybe someone had come for her. Maybe they had come back for her. 

__________________________________________________________________________

Natasha shot a guy down. Then another one. She reached a computer, then started hacking into it. She heard voices over the comms, but ignored them. She made this mess and she was going to clean it up. 

She searched for a name. Penny Parker. Something popped up, a small file and the women felt her heart leap. She quickly looked through the files, ignoring the video’s of a bloody 15 year old. These people were going to pay for this. She found a document, and opened it. It had all the information that Penny had given them. Including her alter ego. It also had a room number. 

Natasha quickly inserted a flash drive into the computer, a quick just in case. She quickly downloaded the file, unplugged the flash drive, and raced down the halls. She looked a each room number. Every room had what appeared to be one way glass, and sunken eyed children and adults looked back at her. Natasha wanted to rescue them all, seeing bits and pieces of her past in each child. She had to turn away, and eventually found the room she was looking for. 

1154

Natasha looked through the glass to see a broken Penny laying on the floor. The girl was awake, but bleeding out a a slow but steady pace. She was battered, bruised, and torn apart. Natasha reached for the door handle, and it opened smoothly. 

“Hey Pen,” she said quietly. 

The girl turned her head a little bit. 

“I guess the concussion was worse than I thought. I’m hallucinating now,” the girl whimpered. 

Natasha ran over to Penny’s side, pulling away dirty rags that were failing miserably at their job to keep the blood in Penny’s body. 

“You’re not hallucinating. Auntie Nat is here. I’m here and I’m not gonna leave until your safe,” She said quietly. 

The girl whimpered and Natasha held her hand, then spoke softly into the comms. 

“I have Penny, can anyone track my location. I need help. She’s down hard,” Natasha whispered. 

Within instants, a voice responded. 

“I’m tracking you now and coming,” Tony’s voice said through the comms. 

Natasha sighed in relief. She held onto the girl’s hand, trying to comfort her. 

“I’m so sorry for leaving you. It tried to get you back but they got me,” Natasha whimpered. 

“It’s not your fault, we didn’t know,” Penny whispered. 

Natasha tried not to cry, but a single tear fell onto the small girl’s chest. Her suit had clearly been ripped off, replaced by an ugly green jumpsuit. 

It only took a few minutes for Tony to arrive, and when he did he followed Natasha’s lead and knelt down next to the girl. He took a few moments to tell her everything was alright. Then he placed his arms under her back and the crook of her knee, but she let out a whimper of pain. 

Natasha helped Tony cut away the bottom part of the jumpsuit, revealing a bloody and broken right leg. 

“Crap,” Tony sighed. 

Natasha leaned into to look at it.

“That’s badly broken in at least three places. And the bone is cutting into her skin. Not the muscle, thank goodness,” Natasha explained. 

“Ok Bambino, Nat’s gonna tie something around your leg to keep the bone straight. I’m gonna have to fly you back to the jet, and it might hurt. You’re brave though. I know you can do it,” Tony said, wiping sweat off the girls forehead. 

She nodded, and Natasha tied a strip of her belt around Penny’s leg. She nodded, and Tony placed his armored arms around the girl. He avoided carrying her by the crook her her knee, something that had clearly caused pain. He engulfed her in his metal arms, and flew out of the facility. 

“Hey, can you tell me what your name is,” Tony asked, trying to make sure Hydra hadn’t done anything to her. 

“Penelope Mary Parker,” she said quietly. 

Tony nodded, relieved that she remembered her name. 

“Who am I,” Tony asked. 

Her big brown eyes looked up into his. He had taken the faceplate off, not wanting to scare the girl. 

“You’re Mr.Stark. You’re like my dad, because my dad’s gone. He died. Then uncle Ben was like my dad, but he died too. You gotta promise not to die, okay,” The girl cried, tears coming to her eyes. 

“You’ve got to promise,” She sobbed.

Tony looked the girl in the eye, trying to hold back tears himself. The small child had been through to much for a girl her age.

“I promise,” He whispered. 

The girl moved a little closer to him, her head resting against the arc reactor in his chest. The gentle buzz calmed her down, and eventually, they made it to the quinjet. Some were already there, like Dr.Banner who took the girl and set her on a bench. He pulled out a first aid kid, one that had a bit more supplies than the usual one. 

Tony stood by while Dr.Banner worked on her, shining a light over her and assessing the damage done. 

“Hey kiddo, can you tell Dr.Banner what happened,” Tony asked softly. He was stroking her hair, trying to keep the girl calm. 

Penny nodded. “They got me, and then I woke up in a room. My leg hurt really bad, I was in different clothes. I was bleeding.”

The girl whimpered a bit, and Wanda finally showed. She held the girl’s hand. 

“Some men came in the room. They started punching me. They hurt me a lot. Then they shot me. They shot me in the side, and left. Then they came back and dragged me to a room. They put me in a chair, and put a helmet on my head. They did something that hurt so bad. It hurt so bad,”Penny cried. 

Tears were falling freely down the girl’s face, and the other’s were coming closer. 

“It didn’t work. I thought of Ned and Mj and Mr.Stark and May and all of you. I thought about Uncle Ben and my mom and dad. They were mad it didn’t work, but I was happy. Then they took me back the the room and started hurting me again. They shot me in the foot this time,” Penny continued. 

She continued to speak about her three days while the others intently listened. The stories were shocking, an Penny’s tear stained face was hard to look at. Eventually she finished. 

“Then Auntie Nat came to save me. But I lost the suit Mr.Stark. I’m so sorry, please don’t be mad at me,” she whimpered. 

“Hey, Pen. I’m so happy you’re back I couldn’t be mad at you. The suit isn’t important, you are,” Tony said softly. 

The girl smiled a bit. 

“Hey Nat, can you help me cut off this strip of fabric from her stomach. We might need some space,” Bruce said. 

Natasha nodded, and the other’s dispersed into different areas. Tony stayed with the girl, though. 

Natasha cut away the strip of fabric, revealing a bullet hole in her side. It was yellow, and pus was coming out of it. The bullet looked like it was still lodged in her side. Bruce bit his lip and pulled some tweezers out, digging the bullet out of the wound. Penny let out a yelp. The skin around the bullet was inflamed, clearly infected. 

“Oh gosh Penny. You’ve been living with this for three whole days,” Tony asked. 

The girl passed out. 

Panic spread across the three adults faces, and Natasha shouted into the cockpit. 

“How much longer until we’re back at the compound,” she yelled. 

“Four hours. I can double the speed and speed it up too two, although it might be a bit bumpy,” Clint yelled back. 

Natasha looked at Bruce, and he nodded. 

“Do it,” she shouted.

The jet sped up, and just as Clint said, the ride was bumpy. Bruce yelled order’s at Natasha and Tony, trying to be heard over the loud hum of the jet. 

“Penicillin,” he shouted, and Tony followed orders. He grabbed a syringe from a cabinet, and gave it to Bruce. 

The three worked on Penny, trying to keep the girl stable on the way to the compound. Eventually, they reached the compound and after a smooth landing, Tony found Pepper comforting May.


	6. Chapter 6

The man stepped out of the jet, and looked around. Someone had prepared the medics, considering by the stretcher and other supplies laying around. May bolted to Tony. 

“Where’s my girl,” she cried. 

“She’s coming,” Tony said quickly. He turned from May to the medics in the area, “We need to get her to the medbay ASAP. She has an open break in her leg, a highly infected gunshot wound in her side, a smaller infected gunshot wound in her foot. Bruce says she’s dehydrated, and is facing hypothermia, and is currently at extremely low blood pressure.”

He turned back to the jet, and saw Natasha and Bruce carrying her out. They laid her on a stretcher, and Tony had started to understand how bad Penny looked. She had dried blood matted in her brown hair. The jumpsuit was red with blood, and her head lolled to the side. He heard May let out a small sob as the girl was rushed to the medbay. 

“May…” He started. 

“I don’t even want to look at you,” she muttered.

__________________________________________________________________________

 

Penny lay in bed. She had been in and out consciousness as the Avengers had been in and out of the room. May and Tony were both ever-present, but sat on opposite sides of the room as the doctors worked on the girl. They drew blood, pumped medicine into her, and pushed a feeding tube down her throat. She’d had one surgery on her leg, which was wrapped in a large purple cast. Purple was her favorite color, and both May and Tony knew that. 

The doctors were in the hallway, talking. It started to sound like they were arguing, and Tony peeked out. 

“Is everything alright,” Tony asked. He approached the doctors, concern painting his face. 

“Penny needs blood, and she’s a B-,” the doctor explained. 

Tony looked at them in confusion.

“That’s right, but I don’t really understand the issue,” he asked. 

“We’re out of B-, and due to her fast metabolism and the amount of blood she lost she needs more blood that the normal person would need,” The doctor explained, “And you and her aunt aren’t her blood type.”

Tony’s heart dropped. This was very problematic. He heard footsteps behind him. 

“I’m B-. I’m also able to give extra blood because of the whole super soldier thing,” Steve grunted. 

Tony wanted to hug him for the first time in years. Before he had time to say anything, Cap was whisked away to get him ready to give a lot of blood. Tony waited a few moments before he went into the separate room they had given Steve, and witnessed Steve pushing an unholy amount of Oreo’s in his mouth.

“Thanks Capsicle,” Tony muttered. 

“No problem. I don’t think you know how much we’d all do for that kid,” Steve responded. 

Tony nodded and left the room, going back to Penny’s room. 

__________________________________________________________________________

“How’s school,” Penny asked, keeping a smile plastered to her face. 

She held the phone up to her head, happy that she was finally able to video chat Ned and Mj. She’d regained full awareness yesterday, but was still tired. She’d been in the hospital for a good week, and had another few days ahead of her.

“Good. Flash is being a butt as per usual, but nothing new,” Ned responded. 

“Okay, stop talking about us and tell us what’s up with you. We only know bits and pieces,” Mj interjected. 

Penny bit her lip. She didn’t like talking about what had led up to her long hospital stay, so she kept it to the bare minimum. 

“We were on a mission and I got captured by Hydra. They shot me a few times, broke my leg, but everyone got me out,” Penny hurried. 

Ned and Mj could see that she clearly didn’t want to talk about it, and Penny found something that would change the subject. 

“Mr.Rogers had to give me some of his blood,” Penny shrugged. 

Ned’s face lit up. 

“You have Captain America’s blood in your body! That is so cool. I mean it's not cool that you had to get blood…” Ned rambled.

“It’s fine. I knew you’d think it was cool,” Penny laughed.

She looked around the hospital room, and looked at May. May was scrolling through her phone, an angry look plastered onto her face. Penny sighed and turned back to the phone. She continued to talk with Ned and Mj, but she was mad at May. May was making her leave the team, stop patrolling, and give up the suit. She heard May and Mr.Stark yelling in the hallway. 

Ned rambled on about something, but Penny was only half listening. She smiled as he said goodbye, then let herself fall into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes in this chapter! I did proofread, but I transfered most of this chapter from paper onto the computer. I usually end up with more mistakes when I do that, Rip.

Penny woke up, FRIDAY softly telling her the time. For once, Penny was excited for school. She was still in the hospital room, but this morning was going to be her last in there. Penny knew it was. 

Some doctor’s came in to check Penny’s vitals and blood, and came back with positive results. Penny could go back to her normal life. 

She grabbed the crutches from the side of the bed, and hobbled to the elevator. She let FRIDAY carry her up to the common area. The elevator opened, and balloons welcomed her. Penny blinked at a crowd of people cheered. 

“You’re all better,” Auntie Nat called out, gently pulling Penny into a hug. 

“Watch out for the PICC line,” Penny grunted, pointing to the tube hanging out of the crook of her elbow. 

“Oops,” Natasha responded. 

Penny hobbled over to the island, where a breakfast of confetti pancakes was awaiting her. She smiled, and looked at Tony. 

“Who made these,” she asked.

“Your resident chef, Steve Rogers,” Tony grinned. 

Steve waved as Penny took a bite of her pancakes. Penny savored the bite, closing her eye’s to fully enjoy it. It was the first meal she’d eaten in forever. They had taken out her feeding tube just last night.   
“Thank you so much,” Penny whispered. 

She was overwhelmed by the amount of love she was receiving as her fellow teammates say down at the table and island, each enjoying their share of the confetti pancakes. 

“Your a trooper, bambino,” Mr.Stark said, ruffling her hair. The man sat down next to her, taking a bite of his pancakes. 

“You’re the one who taught me,” Penny grinned. 

She looked around, hoping to find Aunt May in the midst of celebration. She wasn’t anywhere to be seen, and Penny assumed she was working. May always worked. 

Penny’s eye’s drifted to the clock and she calculated 45 more minutes before she had to get ready. She smiled again as Penny felt a box being shoved in front of her. 

“We got you presents,” Sam exclaimed. 

“Thanks,” Penny said. 

“Open the dang box,” Clint called out.

Penny opened the box, and saw a t-shirt inside. She turned it around, and looked at the words on the front. 

I stole Captain America’s shield

Penny started to laugh, and the other Avengers looked at Steve. He was clearly unamused, making them laugh harder. 

“I found it at a store near Times Square. I think it was supposed to be a joke, but I took it literally. That shirt was made for you,” Rhodey chuckled. 

Penny thanked him, then opened the next box. That one had a small necklace with a locket. Inside the locket was a picture of the entire team. Penny quickly slipped it over her neck, and thanked Pepper for the thoughtful gift. Penny turned to the next box. This one held a brand new phone, sleek and pristine. 

“No way,” she muttered. 

“It’s the new Stark Phone. It hasn’t been released yet. I needed a tester,” Mr.Stark shrugged. 

“Thank you so much,” Penny stammered, shocked by the new thing. 

“There’s also like 20 pairs of jeans that will fit your cast on your bed. You should probably get ready for school,” Pepper interjected. 

Penny nodded, thanked everyone for the gifts and started for the elevator. 

“I’m also taking you to school,” Mr.Stark called out. 

Penny grinned, and walked into the elevator

__________________________________________________________________________

 

The car pulled up, an overly flashy red convertible. Normally, Penny would’ve hated the car. Mr.Stark insisted, and Penny didn’t care. For once. A hoard of students turned to look at the crazy cool car, and even more turning when they realized who was in the car. 

“Do you need help kiddo,” Mr.Stark asked. 

“No,” Penny grunted. She tried to manage the door, her crutches, the PICC line in her arm, and the bullet wound that still hurt in her side. 

“You need help,” Mr.Stark chuckled, coming around the other side. He opened the door and helped her balance. Then he grabbed her crutches. 

“Now your entire school’s gonna be like ‘oh my gosh Penny’s so cool,’” Mr. Stark exclaimed. 

Penny giggled, and he helped her put her backpack on. The man looked at Penny and pulled her into a hug. 

Penny ignored it. He was probably just happy she was okay. 

“Thanks Mr.Stark,” Penny waved. 

“No problem bambino. Call me if you need anything.” he shouted back. He put his hands on the steering wheel, and sped away. 

Penny grinned as she slowly made her way up the steps. A few student’s whispered as she walked past, but she ignored them. She just needed to get to homeroom. 

“Hey Pen, need some help,” she heard Mj call from behind her.

“Nope,” Penny said with determination. 

She heard a small chuckle, and turned to see Mj and Ned laughing as she painfully tried to get up the stairs. 

Penny let out a grunt, then another one before Mj swooped in. 

“Do I have to carry you bridal style like Mr.Stark,” Mj smirked. 

Penny rolled her eyes. “No. Just help me keep my balance.”

The three made it up the stairs, until they finally approached the hallway. 

“I think I’m good now.”

The two gave her an uncertain look, then let her hobble down the hallway to homeroom. 

“I have the coolest best friend in the world,” Ned sighed. 

Mj elbowed him in the side, and he let out a quick yelp. 

__________________________________________________________________________

Penny walked out of class, resting on her crutches. She looked around for Happy’s black Audi, but found May in the corolla instead. Penny grunted in confusion, but walked slowly to May’s car. Mr.Stark probably had something to do, and didn’t need Penny today. May didn’t want her to take the subway. It made perfect sense. 

Penny winced a bit as she pulled herself into May’s car. 

“Have a good day at school,” May asked. 

“Uh huh,” Penny grunted, pulling out a bag of chips. 

She indulged herself in chips on the half hour drive home, silently biting into them. Once she finished the chips, she pulled out her phone and started to scroll through her instagram. Eventually, they reached the apartment. 

May helped Penny out of the car and up the stairs to their apartment. Penny gritted her teeth with each step, but eventually made it to the top. The girls stepped into the apartment and Penny started for her room. 

She opened the door to see her stuff from the compound pushed into boxes and littering the floor. She couldn’t walk into her room, and leaned in the doorway. 

“May, what is all this,” Penny stuttered. 

She turned to look down the hall at May, who bit her lips and looked down at the floor. 

“Penny, you’re not going back to the compound,” she admitted. 

Penny’s heart sank to the floor. May had won the battle, leaving Penny alone and without her friends. No, her family. 

“But, you can’t do that,” she pleaded. 

“Baby,” Aunt May soothed, reaching to place her hand on Penny’s shoulder. “ I did it for your own good. You’ll understand when you’re older.”

Penny pulled away from her aunt and started to sob. She dropped her crutches and balanced on one food. Her fingers slid to her pocket, fumbling around for the web shooters inside. She finally grabbed them, looked at her aunt and shot the webs out the window. She felt the web’s pull taut and went flying out the window. 

Her broken leg was being dragged limply through the air, but it didn’t cause Penny any resistance. She just swung from web to web, tears running down her face. She started to calm down a bit and found a convenient store. She limped inside and bought some gummy worms, perching herself up on a high building in Manhattan.

She sobbed while eating gummy worms, scrolling through her phone. Someone gaped at her and she forgot about the use of the mask. Her hands rested on the stone building, and she slid backwards and out of sight. Her pity party continued. 

Mj called her three times. 

Ned called her five times. 

May called her eight times. 

Penny ignored each call. 

Eventually, the sun started to set and Penny dozed off a bit. The girl floated into dreamland until she was awoken by a familiar voice. 

“Would you like to explain why you’re sleeping on top of a building at 11:00 at night,” Sam amusedly interrupted. 

Penny sat up, and don't know how to respond. Sam took a seat next to her, the falcon wings folding up. 

“I heard what happened. Tony cried himself to sleep,” Sam muttered. 

Penny blinked at him. 

“He cares a lot about you, kid,” he continued. 

Penny looked down at the street below her. “I’m just so mad at May for taking away something important to me,” Penny whispered.

“I know, but she thinkings she’s doing what's best. Let me give you a life home.”

Penny debated for a few moments. Sam’s words ran through her head. She thinks she’s doing what's best for me. She’s probably worried sick. 

“Okay,” she reluctantly decided. 

Sam smiled and picked her up by the crook of her knees. He swooped to Penny’s door, and it opened before she could even knock. 

The door swung open, revealing a tired and disheveled May. 

“Oh my gosh, you’re okay,” May squealed, pulling Penny into a tight hug. 

The girl looked back at Sam, who smiled and flew away. 

May helped Penny to the couch, grabbed her crutches, and poured the two some green tea. 

“I’m sorry. This is my fault. I know how important your job is to you, and I tried to take that away. I just couldn’t stand to see you get hurt,” May admitted, blowing at her tea. 

Penny’s face lit up, and she took May’s hand. “It’s okay. I know you thought you were doing what’s best.”

“I also take back everything I said earlier,” May laughed, rolling her eyes.   
“Thank you so much,” Penny shouted. 

May smiled and ruffled the girl’s hair. She took a sip of her tea. “Go to bed, it’s late. I’ll talk to Tony once I get the chance,” May grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny goes to school as usual, but today they're learning about Hydra in history class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much shorter than my other ones, so sorry about that. Next one is back to full length!
> 
> tw: Anxiety attack

Penny walked into history, a class she had with both Ned and Mj. They laughed about something stupid, but Mr.Martin cleared his throat. All three stopped and looked at him. 

“I hope you’ve been having a speedy recovery. May I ask what happened?” Mr.Martin said politely. 

The three uncomfortably looked at eachother, and Mj shrugged and went to her desk. Ned gave her a look and followed. Penny was all alone with the creepy teacher. 

“It was just a mugger,” Penny sighed. 

He lifted an eyebrow. “Just a mugger.”

“A really good mugger.”

Penny made her way to the back with Ned and Mj and glared at them. 

“You guys are supposed to have my back,” she hissed. 

“Sorry,” Ned apologize. 

Penny’s head whipped to the front when Flash walked in, loud and obnoxious as usual. 

“How much did you pay Tony Stark to drop you off at school,” Flash smirked. He placed his hands on Penny’s desk, and everyone looked down. 

“I thought I was poor. I also don’t think you can pay a billionaire,” Penny spat.

“You’re worthless. Why would he help you? And did Captain America give you blood while Dr.Banner nursed you back to health and Black Widow held your hand,” Flash mocked

Penny almost laughed, as that was exactly what happened. No one would believe her, so she came up with another excuse. 

“Mr.Stark needed something right after I got hurt, so he was able to track my call and help me,” Penny shrugged. It seemed like a pliable excuse. 

Flash rolled his eyes, and walked back towards his desk. Mr.Martin stood in front, and started to give some announcements that Penny droned out. Until one word caught her attention. 

“...Today we’ll be continuing are studies on World War II, and continue focusing on Hydra,” Mr.Martin explain. 

Penny felt her heart drop. Not Hydra. She didn’t want to hear that name ever again. Penny started to tap the tiny comm in her ear, one that she had put in there when she first became an Avenger. Mr.Martin droned on, then pulled up a slideshow. It started with a base that looked exactly like the one in Vienna. 

Penny started to have trouble breathing, and her heard sped up. Then he flipped to another slide, except this one had a picture of the room with the helmet. Penny felt her chest tighten. 

“Penny, it appears you are suffering from an anxiety attack. I recommend leaving the room, then calling the boss,” Karen hummed into her ear. 

Penny nodded a small, but strained nod. Her hand darted upwards. 

“May I go into the hallway,” She asked without being called on. 

“Ms. Parker, do you need to go to the nurses. You look really pale,” He asked. 

Penny swung her head from left to right, then bolted out of the classroom. She immediately found a small area in between two lockers, and wedged herself into it. 

“How am I doing, Karen,” Penny asked. 

“Heart rate is still up, and your blood oxidation levels are quite low. I’m calling Mr.Stark,” Karen robotically responded. 

“No! Don’t to that,” Penny hissed. 

“It is part of protocol. Please pick up your phone,” Karen responded. 

Penny followed Karen’s instructions, pulling the new phone out of her pocket. Mr.Stark’s contact filled the screen. Penny pressed accept. 

“Karen alerted FRIDAY that you were having an anxiety attack. What happened,” he asked frantically. 

Penny took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. “We were just talking about something in class and it happened.”

“What happened.”

“Nothing. I just couldn’t breath.”

“Penny, what were you talking about in class when this happened.”

Penny took another deep breath. “Hydra.”

She heard Mr.Stark cursing on the other side, then his voice through the phone again. 

“Listen, I’m coming to pick you up. Go get your stuff,” He sighed. 

“No…,” Penny started. 

“Penny,” He said sternly. 

Penny sighed and the phone hung up. She tucked it into her pocket. She felt a little better, although her heart rate was still up. She walked into class, grabbed her bag, and told Mr.Martin someone was coming to pick her up. 

“Isn’t your aunt at work,” he asked. 

That was creepy. Mr.Martin knew everything about her. 

“Someone else is coming,” Penny said quietly. 

Mr.Martin side eyed her, but nodded his head in approval. Penny thanked him, then grabbed her bag from the chair. She walked out the door and to the office, where Mr.Stark would hopefully be waiting to pick her up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny deals with her new anxiety, but she's not alone. Even if she feels like she is, she's not alone. 
> 
> tw: anxiety attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the last chapter until next Monday. I'm going away to camp for a week, and plan on revising some stuff over this weekend. This is also another short chapter, so I aploigize.

Penny sat in the lab, tinkering with her laptop. The thing was old, but Penny regularly upgraded it. She heard footsteps behind her. 

“I’m going to kill Ross,” Tony sighed, taking a seat next to her, “What's that?”

Penny didn’t look at him, and continued to fiddle with the laptop. “I don’t know. I just got bored and I’m upgrading the battery. Again,” she sighed. 

Tony nodded, then walked back to his workbench. “Do you want to talk about school,” he asked. 

Penny swung her head from left to right, silently focusing on making all of the other components of the computer smaller. 

“You know we’re all here for you, right,” he asked again. 

“Ya. I know.”

Another silence ensued, and Mr.Stark filled it with the hum of a drill. 

“Everyone’s worried about you,” he pushed. 

“Ok.”

Penny looked back down at the laptop, and heard Mr.Stark throw something against the bench. 

“Pen, you’ve got to talk to us,” He sighed, standing up and approaching the girl from behind. 

Penny turned around on her chair, and looked him in the eye. “It’s no big deal,” she yelled. 

“Penny, we’re trying to help you.”

“I don’t need help.”

The two went silent, and Penny looked down at the floor. She couldn’t let Mr.Stark see her cry. She was Penny Parker. She was strong, she was brave. She wasn’t weak. 

“Hey Pen, it’s okay,” He whispered. 

Penny wiped a few tears from her eyes and looked at at the man kneeling in front of her. “It was so scary,” she admitted. 

“I know Pen, I know,” he cooed.

“I don’t ever want to think about it again,” she whimpered. 

He wiped a tear from out of her eye. “You don’t have to, okay? I’m gonna make sure.”  
Penny nodded, and Mr.Stark stood up. “Let's go watch a movie, okay?”

“Okay.”

Penny picked up her crutches and followed her mentor out of the lab, and up to the private theater. Sam and Bucky were already there, playing a game of cards. They had some popcorn next to them, and Sam was surrounded by sour patch kid wrappers. 

“I cannot believe Steve made us bond,” Sam sighed. 

“You’re just mad that I’m better at cards than you,” Bucky spat. 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Ya right, it's pretty clear that I’m better.”

Tony walked into between them, and kicked the cards away from them. “I’m trying to watch a movie.”

“Dude, you just ruined our card game.” Sam squealed. 

Bucky didn’t say anything, but glared at the man. 

“Do I look like I care about your card game,” Tony mocked. 

Penny stood in the doorframe, trying not to laugh. ‘

“We’re watching Star Wars, wanna join us,” Tony sighed. 

Sam shrugged. “Why not. It’s on Bucky’s ‘movies to watch’ list.

Tony smiled, and Penny hobbled into the room and set herself on a chair. Tony went to pop the popcorn, and Sam and Bucky sat in the row behind her. The room darkened, and the Star Wars theme played. 

“I haven’t seen this movie in years,” Sam whispered. 

“I didn’t get the chance to see the movie,” Bucky bitterly jokes. 

Tony settled in next to Penny, and handed her a bowl of popcorn. She silently munched, and didn’t notice when the rest of the Avengers stealthy snuck into the back. The movie went as it always did: Luke lived with his aunt and uncle, then he got taken by a mentor to train him to fight the galaxies greatest adversaries. It reminded Penny of herself. Maybe that’s why she liked the movie so much. 

The last scene played out, and the lights came up. Penny turned around to see all the Avengers. 

“That was a pretty good movie,” Bucky sighed. 

“I know. Disney bought the franchise and now they’re making more movies,” Penny explained. 

“Didn’t Disney make the Snow White movie,” Bucky asked. 

Everyone started to laugh. 

“Bucky, that movie like 100 years old,” Sam chuckled. 

“I’m sorry I was to busy being brainwashed by Hydra to watch the latest movies,” Bucky defended. 

Penny felt her chest tighten at the mention of Hydra. At the mention of brainwashing. She knew that her experiences were nothing compared to Bucky’s, but it still hurt. 

“Hey Pen, you good,” Tony whispered. 

“I’ve never been better,” Penny lied.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooo sorry for the absence! I had a huge writers block until 1) I went to NYC, and drove through Queens. It sparked some ideas. 2) Someone left a comment that also gave me some ideas!!!
> 
> I won't be posting as often as usual, probably once a week. 
> 
> ~Kit

Penny sat in class, impatiently tapping her able foot on the floor. Today was the day. Today was the day where she could finally be free of her cast. Today was the day where she could move on completly and officially. 

 

“Ms.Parker, do you have somewhere else to be,” Mr. Lou called out. 

 

Penny snapped back into reality, and looked at her teacher. She smiled. “No, I was just thinking about number ten. It’s 4, 6, right?,” Penny responded. 

 

Mr. Lang sighed. “Yes, it is.” 

Penny grinned a bit, and Ned gave her a thumbs up. Mj was busy taking notes, and wasn’t a huge fan of emotional support. That was okay, because at the moment, the only emotional support Penny needed was herself. 

 

The bell rang, and Penny grabbed her crutches with a sigh. She still had one more period to go before Happy picked her up and took her to the new Stark Tower. She was visibly vibrating with excitment. 

 

Ned came up behind her and tapped her shoulder. “Are you okay, you look like you’re going to pass out,” he giggled. 

 

“From excitment. I can’t wait to get this cast off,” Penny sighed. 

 

“Your cast is literally signed by all the Avengers. I would never take that thing off,” Ned mumbled. 

 

Penny didn’t respond, and made her way to her next class. She hobbled in the hallway, but didn’t flinch in pain when people touched her. She picked up the pace, and started to move faster. And faster. Soon she was flying through the hallways, making her way to 8th period. 

 

Then she landed flat on her face. 

 

The tile met her nose. Penny’s hands didn’t have any time to stop her fall, as they were holding onto her crutches. She heard a sickening crack, and the entire hallway stopped. 

 

The pain wasn’t very intense, and Penny managed to get up quickly. The laughing around her was. Penny felt her nose, and relized that it was gushing blood. Her shirt was stained with blood. 

 

“Oh my gosh. Penny, are you okay?” Ned shouted, pushing through the crowd that had gathered around Penny. 

 

“Ya, i’m fine,” Penny sighed, grabbing the bridge of her nose and popping it back into place. 

 

“I think you broke your nose.”

 

“I did.”

 

“You just popped it back into place?”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“Oh my gosh Penny, you need to go to the nurses. Can your Aunt bring you a change of clothes?”

 

Penny started to walk again, and the crowd dispersed from around her. She was embarrased, but freaking out would make everything worse. She thought about Ned’s question, and remembered her Aunt was on the emergency shift at the hospital. That meant no calls. 

 

“Crap. She’s busy.” Penny whispered, urgency starting to flood her voice. 

 

Ned’s eyes went wide, and he started listing solutions. “ What about my mom,” he suggested. 

 

“Apartments locked, and she doesn’t have a key.”

 

“What about the spare gym clothes they keep in the office.”

 

“Why did you even suggest that.”

 

“What about Mr.Stark.”

 

Penny turned to her best friend. “I can’t just call Iron Man to bring me clothes,” she hissed. 

 

“Why not. He’d probably sell the world for you,” Ned shrugged. 

 

Penny glared at him, but pulled out her phone. “I’m calling Happy,” she settled. 

 

She tapped his number in her contacts, and he picked up after just a few rings. THe other end of the phone sprung to life, and Happy’s voice filled her ear. “Penny, is that you?”

 

“Uh huh. Happy, I, um, broke my nose and-,” she started.

 

Happy interrupted. “You broke your nose? This isn’t my problem, I’m really busy right now, and I’m redirecting this call to Tony,” he grumbled. 

 

“No! Don’t do-”

 

“Penny, is that you? Why are you calling me in the middle of school? Is something wrong?” Mr.Stark urgently interrupted. 

 

Penny bit her lip and turned to Ned, who smirked at her in response. “Um, I just broke my nose. It’s no problem though, I’m fine,” Penny sighed. 

 

“Breaking your nose is one of the things you call me about, not Happy. What do you need me to do?” he responded. 

Penny looked back at Ned, who was still patiently waiting for her to finish with the call. “There’s just some blood on my shirt.”

 

“You know what, I’m in a really boring meeting and I don’t want to be here. Now everyone’s glaring at me. Since this seems like an emergency, and your getting your cast off here tonight anyways, I’m just going to go pick you up. I would have Happy come, but this is an emergency,” Mr.Stark rambled, emphasizing the word emergency in every sentence. 

 

“Okay,” Penny quickly responded. “I’ll go wait in the office.”

 

The line went dead, and Penny pocketed her phone. She adjusted her backpack on her shoulder, and leaned on her crutches. 

 

“So, is Mr.Stark coming to pick you up,” Ned asked, a smile starting to spread across his face. 

 

Penny shrugged. “I guess.”

 

Ned started to walk down the now empty hallway to Language Arts. “I’ll tell Ms.Walker that you’re in the office.”

 

“Thanks Ned,” Penny shouted as she walked away. 

 

The clicking of Penny’s crutches against the tile echoed through the empty hallway. She slowly hobbled through the school until she made her way to the office. She opened the glass door, and one of the receptionists glanced at her, then turned back to her computer. 

 

“What do you need sweetie,” the lady said with a thick New York accent. 

 

“Someones coming to pick me up,” Penny responded, awkwardly standing there. 

 

A few people glanced at her blood stained shirt, and Penny’s face turned red. She rummaged through her backpack to find a hoodie, and found her oil stained Berlin hoodie that she picked up in the airport forever ago. 

 

“Is your mom picking you up,” the lady asked. 

 

Penny looked down at her feet. “No, my-” she hesitated, “Boss, is coming to pick me up.”

 

The lady narrowed her eyes at Penny, and Penny quickly took a seat. “What’s your name sweetheart,” the lady asked. 

 

Penny bit her lip. “Uh, Penleope Parker. You can call me Penny, though.”

 

“Okay, Penny. You can just wait there, okay?” the lady told her, then turned back to her work. 

 

Penny let out a sigh of relif for the lack of questions she was being asked. She slumped backwards into her chair, and looked at her purple cast. All of the Avengers names had been signed in their usual signature’s. May’s, Ned’s and Mj’s also were written in their usual handwriting. A few teacher’s were scattered across the surface, and Mr.Delmar’s was also written. Soon the cast would be ripped off, and thrown into the trash. Maybe Penny would miss it?

 

She shook her head at the thought. She wouldn’t miss the purple chunk on her leg. It reminded her of  _ those _ days. The cast was attached to that room, the blood, the pain, the torture. It clinged to it like a wet shirt to skin, and Penny wanted to peel it off right there. 

 

In truth, she probably could’ve. She did have super-strength, and ripping the cast off would’ve been an easy task. But she would be scolded for it later, and she only had to wait another hour before it was gone. 

 

Penny leaned back and rested her head on the seat. She closed her eyes for a moment. A headache was started to creep its way into her skull, ready to rip it apart. She took some deep breathes, trying to dial her heightened senses down. 

 

She felt herself sink a bit further, until she was eased out of conciousness. She took a short nap on the chair. It was a dreamless sleep, unlike her usual ones where she woke up screaming, begging for mercy. 

 

It seemed like only a few seconds before she was shaken awake. 

 

“Hey Pen, its time to go,” a soft voice said. 

 

Penny’s eyes flickered open, and she saw Mr.Stark in front of her. She snapped back into reality and bolted up in her seat. 

 

“Mr.Stark! I thought Happy was coming to pick me up,” Penny stammered. 

 

“He was to busy, and I really wanted to get out of that board meeting. Pepper will kill me later, but its fine. Let’s get you back to the tower,” he explained. 

 

Penny nodded, and grabbed her crutches off the back of the chair. She quietly followed Mr.Stark out of the office and to the school parking lot. A black audi sat in the closest parking space, and Penny carefully rushed towards it. Mr.Stark kept a similar pace to her, and once they reached the car he opened the door for her. She slid into the car and set her crutches on in the empty space in front of her legs.

 

She sat back in the seat and closed her eyes. A small smile found its way to her lips. She heard the driver’s door open and shut, and a loud sigh. She opened her eyes and looked over at Mr.Stark. 

 

“Thanks for picking me up,” she said quietly, “I’m sorry you had to leave your meeting.”

 

Mr.Stark rolled his eyes and turned to Penny. He took off his sunglasses and looked Penny straight in the eye. “Penelope Parker, I was about to jump out those glass windows and fall 72 stories and land flat on the concrete because that meeting was so boring,” he said, smirking. 

 

Penny chuckled, and Mr.Stark put his sunglasses back on. He gently placed his foot on the pedal, and backed out of the parking space. Penny took a deep breath, and rolled down the windows a bit. 

 

“Are you getting a headache,” Mr. Stark asked, concern flooding his voice. 

 

Penny gave him a confused look, then quickly remembered that she always rolled down the windows whenever she had a headache. Penny rested her head against the half-rolled-down window. “Kinda,” she admitted. 

 

“Well, hopefully getting your cast makes it go away,” he shrugged. 

 

Penny rolled her eyes for no paticular reason, smiling as the car cruised through the streets of New York. 

 

***

 

Penny sat on the bed in the medbay, patiently waiting for Dr.Banner to return with some of the supplies she needed. She looked around the room. The walls were white, and some high tech medical supplies were on top of the counter across from the exam bed. Everything was nice and expensive, as was everything in Stark Tower. 

 

Mr.Stark sat on a chair across from Penny, tapping away on his holographic screen. He seemed enthralled by whatever he was working on. Penny had her phone open in front of her, texting Ned and Mj. 

  
  


**Led Needs**

Have you gotten your cast off? 

 

**ScarySketcher**

Dude, stop bothering her

 

**NotSoLuckyPenny**

Its fine. Not yet. Dr.Banner is getting some supplies. 

 

**Led Needs**

Okie Dokey

 

**ScarySketcher**

Leeds, you are such a loser

 

**Led Needs**

I’m just cool in my own special way. Btw, its so cool that Penny’s doctor is DR.BRUCE BANNER. Like asgdflkjghksjdahgskjdhgl

 

**NotSoLuckyPenny**

I know!!! 

 

**ScarySketcher**

You guys are such fangirls

 

**NotSoLuckyPenny**

I’ll have you know that people fangirl over me. 

 

**ScarySketcher**

loosers 

 

**NotSoLuckyPenny**

I’m leaving this conversation. 

 

**ScarySketcher**

go ahead

 

Penny grinned a bit and set down her phone, just in time for Dr.Banner to return to the room. He was carrying a saw like object, and Penny started to vibrate from excitment. She was getting her cast off. She was getting her cast off!

 

“Okay Underoos, stop moving otherwise Bruce is going to chop your leg off,” Mr.Stark said dully. 

 

Dr. Banner looked back it him. “Tony, the saw is to dull to harm her leg. Plus there is probably tons of scar tissue soo…,” Bruce defended.

 

Mr.Stark rolled his eyes and looked back at his phone. “Jeez, do you not understand sarcasm.”

 

Penny chuckled a bit, and Mr.Stark looked back up at her. “Oh, your Aunt’s coming over for dinner tonight. Then she’ll take you home. Sound good?” he asked. 

 

Penny nodded, and looked at her feet and Dr.Banner put on gloves and started sawing away. It tickled a bit, but Penny was too excited to notice. The back and forth motions sent some vibrations up her legs until she felt the cast loosen from around it, then fall off. 

 

Penny looked down at her leg. She couldn’t blink. There was a baseball sized blob of scar tissue, a light purple color that made Penny sick. Her foot was also had a large area of the white and purple tissue. 

 

It was horrifying. Penny’s other leg only had a small bullet wound in her foot that hadn’t been infected. Penny looked away, forcing a smile. “Am I good to go,” she said bitterly.

 

“Yep. Everything is looking good, and your X-Ray from yesterday confimed that everything was fine,” Dr.Banner confirmed. 

 

Mr.Stark smiled and Penny, and Penny hopped off the exam table. She quickly thanked Dr.Banner, and rushed out of the room. She only made it a few feet before she fell. Hard. 

 

Penny’s face threatened to collide with the ground, but she caught herself in a quick motion. She stood up, and turned around to see a concerned Dr.Banner, and Mr.Stark ready to burst out laughing. 

 

“This is why I still have a lot of trouble believing you’re Spidergirl,” He chuckled, rolling his eyes a bit. 

 

Penny glared at him and took a step forward, letting herself limp a little bit. SHe made sure to carefully place each step until she reached the elevator. She carefully pressed the button, and looked behind her to see Mr.Stark following just a few steps behind. 

 

“I made it,” she bitterly joked. 

 

“Uh huh,” he mumbled. 

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back after a four month case of writers block!!! I promise I'm not dead!!!
> 
> Sorry its been forever, I've been super busy the last few months and have had no inspiration whatsoever. But I finally got some words typed up, and here you go. I'm sorry this chapter is super short, but it's really I wanted to post it fast and I didn't know how to continue it. The next chapter will wrap up this first book, although you can count on a sequel. 
> 
> If you're a first time reader, welcome to the land of KitFangirls!!! If you've stuck with me for a while, thank you for still reading. 
> 
> -Kit

Penny sat in the car with May. The radio was on full volume, and Bon Jovi was echoing through the car. The light night hustle and bustle of Manhattan was at its usual, and the small corolla had fallen into a stop go pattern. May was trying to speak above the noise of music, laughing about a joke Clint made or how Steve couldn’t figure out how to correctly forward an email. 

Penny laughed along with May, animatly reenacting previous events while May kept her eyes on the road and clutched her stomach. They started to inch out of the busy part of the city, and Penny sighed after laughing so hard she started to cry. She looked at the ground and began to fold her fingers within eachother. 

“What’s wrong, baby,” May questioned.

Penny looked up and her head whipped towards May. “Nothing. I’m just thinking,” She sighed. 

May laughed a bit. “Okay- so what’s going on in that maze you’ve got up in your noggin.”

Penny smiled a bit, and looked at the ceiling for a moment. “I’m just really, genuinely happy right now. You know what I mean? I haven’t felt like this in a long time. All the puzzle pieces are lined up perfectly, but I’m scared still.”

Penny pursed her lips, and May looked at her. “Penny- you don’t need to be scared. You’re safe. I know that you’ve seen a lot but here, with me, nothing bad can happen to you. I love you with all my heart and I would protect you with my life,” May firmly announced. 

“I larb you too,” Penny grinned. 

“I larb you more,” May laughed. 

But her laughing was cut short by a shrill, screaming screech. Then an impact the the left side. Then blackness. 

Empty blackness.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading through this chapter and the entire book, I came to the conclusion that I am a really crappy writer and everyone who reads this a saint for not stopping. 
> 
> but being a crappy writer won't stop me!
> 
> Also, this chapter might get boring or the writing might be bad but please read to the end!

The red a blue sirens blurred into purple lights flashing behind Penny’s closed eyes. Her head throbbed, and she could hear her own heartbeat. And the heartbeat of everyone else around her. She sat still as a stone, clutching a blanket around her chest, eyes closed and trying to reverse time because this wasn’t happening. It couldn’t be happening. 

It was a drug bust. The guy ran a light and t-boned the left side of May’s car head on. May was killed instantly upon impact. The man was also killed. Penny was miraculously alive, with minimal injuries. 

Penny wished she had just died. 

Footsteps moved closer to her, and the girl slowly opened her eyes to see a lady dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. She was wearing stained converse, and her hair was swiftly thrown into a ponytail. The lady heaved, her eyes darting from corner to corner, until they landed on Penny. 

Penny moved over a bit on the storage box she was sitting on. The lady slowly took a seat next to her, and Penny turned away. 

“Ms.Parker, I’m Mrs.Erickson, the social worker whose been assigned to your case. I know this is a tough time, but I’m going to need you to answer some questions,” she whispered. 

Penny nodded slightly, and heard the rustling of papers behind her as the questions started.   
“Was May Parker your last living relative?”

Nod. 

“Do you have any secondary guardians?”

Penny moved her head from left to right, eyes downcast as she began to understand what this meants for her. 

“Any godfathers or godmothers?” The women’s voice grew desperate.

Penny’s head remained still. She was utterly alone. 

***

Penny waited outside the charming Greenwich Village apartment complex. She clutched a red suitcase, holding all her most valuable belongings and clothes, and Mrs. Erikson was standing next to her. 

Penny had gotten to know Mrs.Erikson a lot since- since that. Since the call was in the middle of the night, and there wasn’t anywhere for Penny to go, she had spent the last few days at Mrs.Erikson’s home until they could get her placed in a good foster home. 

Mrs. Erikson had moved puzzle pieces and made deals to get Penny into one of the nicest group homes in the area, with the Riley's. The complex was charming, a little brick building with green shutters. Mrs.Erickson pressed the buzzer, and they waited for a few moments. 

Part of Penny knew she should[‘ve call Mr.Stark- tell him where she was and that she was fine. But her number had been changed, and all her records had been relocked. Ned and Mj had her new number, but everyone from her old life had mostly been left behind. 

It's not like anyone was going to miss her. 

The door opened, and a little girl with red pigtails stood there, grinning. She ran to Penny and pulled her into a hug.

“I am SO excited!!! We are going to have SO much fun,” the girl squealed, and then pulled away. 

She turned around and waved for the pair to follow her, skipping through the hallways until she turned up a flight of stairs. Penny silently followed her, dragging the suitcase up with her. They finally reached the second flight, and a black door greeted them. The girl opened the door, and invited them inside. 

“Penny’s here,” she shouted.

Penny stood in the middle of the living/ kitchen area, observing her surroundings. The area was trendy and cozy at the same time. The walls were painted a soft shade of gray, with a red brick accent wall near the windows. A living area with 2 couches over a plush rug was closest to the windows. There was a TV, and a wicker basket holding some blankets, and a few ottamans. There was a dining room with a long white table and 8 stainless steel chairs, and a kitchen area with a breakfast bar and white cabinets and marble countertops. 

It felt welcoming.

Some kids came barreling out of rooms, and a pair of adults emerged from an office area. The adults came up to Mrs.Erikson and shook her hand. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you both! I’m Mrs.Riley, and this is Mr.Riley, although you can call us Amber and Sam,” The women warmly welcomed. 

Penny smiled as she shook their hands, and Mr. Riley cleared his throat to say something else. “This is Jenna, Blake, Carson,,” he said, pointing to each of the kids. They each responded with a simple nod, or hey, and Penny smiled at them. 

“I can show Penny to our room,” Brooke said with excitement, her pigtails bobbing up and down. 

Mr.Riley nodded, and Penny followed Brooke to a room. Brooke started to go through the basics, which drawers were whose and who sleeps in each bed. How the desk to the right is Brooke’s, and not to touch it, and how the desk to the left now belongs to Penny. Then she left , and Penny opened her suitcase. 

She took out each item, placing it in a spot. Mostly old family pictures she put on her desk, and a few articles of clothing she folded neatly in a drawer. Then she started to reach the bottom of the suitcase, where her suit was neatly folded up, a borrowed MIT hoodie sat. and a picture of Penny and Mr.Stark was framed with solid oak wood. 

Penny started to cry. 

Her emotions were stale, pent up tears from the past few days. Just on wednesday, she was eating dinner with the team of superheroes and making jokes. And now they were gone. Penny’s poor luck had ripped away the only good thing that had happened to her. Penny couldn’t go back to the internship as an embarrassing, pathetic, true orphan. She was strong and could make it on her own. 

She wiped the tears from her eyes and placed the picture on the desk, and buried her suit in a drawer. She slipped the oversized MIT hoodie over her head, and pulled herself into a ball on the bottom bunk. She sat there felt sorry for herself for just a moment, until she lay her head down and fell asleep.

***  
Light streamed through the window, and Penny’s eyes fluttered open. The room was clean and empty, and Brooke’s backpack wasn’t hanging at its usual spot. 

“Shoot,” Penny whispered. 

She rolled out of bed and ran to her closet, only thinking about how late she was for school. And how bad she wanted to go back to school. At school, not everyone knew that Penny was a pathetic orphan. And Ned and Mj were the only ones that knew Penny was a for-real orphan now. 

She stretched some leggings over her legs and threw on a t-shirt, grabbed her backpack, and hurried out the door. Mr. and Mrs. Riley were standing at the counter. 

“Is it- uh, too late for me to go to school,” Penny stuttered. 

Mrs.Riley smiled, and poured a bowl of cinnamon toast crunch for Penny. “Just eat something real quick, and I’m sure your fine taking the train? We can call the school for you,” she warmly said. 

Penny smiled, and started to devour the bowl of cinnamon toast crunch. Before she was done with the bowl, her head started pounding. She could hear her heartbeat, and two others. Her vision started to blur, and she fell backwards onto the floor. 

Mr.Riley came into view, a sinister grin across his face before Penny’s vision went dark. 

If only she had just called Mr.Stark.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked this! Come talk to me on tumblr @kitfangirls


End file.
